


A Small Reason To Stay

by RageHappyThunder



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other, Slight Angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyThunder/pseuds/RageHappyThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan thinks Michael has the soften skin out of everyone in the group. The places where tattoos decorate his skin seem to be the softest; but then Ryan remembered about his heart and decided that no, the amount of love his fucking loud mouthed strongly-worded lover had made his heart the softest place anyone could feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Small Reason To Stay

Ryan thinks he’s nothing. If people are truly made of stardust then everything that used to sparkle about him got sucked away into a black hole; he is a malfunctioning starship idly flowing in space with no where to go and no one to fix him. Ryan’s eyes watered a bit either from the lack of sleep or the shit he’s thinking about, all while Ray’s head was tucked on top of his chest, his ear was right where his heart is and Ryan could not stop thinking about whether or not Ray actually liked the beat of his heart. Ray seemed to be sinking in between the crack where the seat covers and the back of the couch meet, his glasses were askew and he’s snored lightly while Ryan tried to angle his neck to get a good look at his sleeping lover. He huffed as his head dropped back down onto the pillow he’s moved onto the couch. The TV murmurs in the darkness and Ryan puts on a smile as he remembered the stupid insomniac’s bet he agreed to with Ray.   
(The puerto Rican owes Ryan twenty dollars.)

Ryan grabbed the bridge of Ray’s glasses and pulled gently, trying desperately not to break the glasses, not too bothered about worrying whether or not Ray would wake up. (Heavy sleeper that man is.)

Ryan wondered what would happen if he didn’t have a fellow insomniac buddy to deal with long nights that just never ended. He wondered if Ray would get more sleep if he didn’t worry about stupid bets.

 

Ryan thinks Michael has the soften skin out of everyone in the group. The places where tattoos decorate his skin seem to be the softest; but then Ryan remembered about his heart and decided that no, the amount of love his fucking loud mouthed strongly-worded lover had made his heart the softest place anyone could feel. Ryan dragged a thumb over his own hand and felt the calloused skin there, he wondered softly if his skin felt as good to Michael as his felt to him.

Michael, unconscious from sleep, seemed to snuggle closer to Ryan for whatever reason.

Ryan felt like getting sleep for once.

 

Gavin’s actually intelligent. He gushes until his toes curl and his eyes sparkle, he’ll talk for hours on end, fidgeting with his fingers and drawing maps in the air. Gavin’s mouth runs a mile a minute, never stopping to explain, never yielding, never stuttering, always ending with ‘isn’t that cool?’ Sometimes he makes Ryan question his own intelligence. When they walk to work sometimes, Ryan would be breath taken by the shit Gavin knows. It gave Gavin a certain charm, like he had different faces to the same coin. Side A dedicates itself to make people laugh, no matter how stupid it might make him seem, and Side B, a silently intellectual side that made Ryan’s blood rush. Ryan wonders if his co-workers think that Ryan’s actually dumb, I mean they all tease that Gavin’s actually dumb but they know he’s intelligent. Maybe all they do is tease, maybe no one really thinks that Ryan’s smart.

He almost walked into the glass door at work.

Geoff suggests they play twister almost daily, he likes to tuck people in, kiss foreheads, sometimes when he’s reading a book he’ll read out loud for everyone to read with him. Silently Ray would be playing pokemon with Michael, Jack would read along with his own book, and Gavin would fall asleep, always waking up later and demanding someone tell him what happened. But Ryan would just stare at the ceiling wondering dumb things like how Geoff could be so into caring for everyone. Ryan wondered if his lovers knew that he cares about them too. He tried to remember the last time he showed the group he cares, but his thought process was cut short when Michael groaned something about being bad at twister and not wanting to play after reading a book. (Something about having to wait 30 minutes after reading a book before you can play games.)

Jack feels like a teddy bear. He radiates good intentions and has and five year old mentality when it comes to jokes. He dishes out praise like it’s a double edged sword, striking an opponent with and ‘I love you’ and dealing the damage back to himself when he sees them smile. It makes Ryan feel mushy inside when his ear is to Jack's chest and he wonders if this is the reason Ray falls asleep on him. Jack's comfortable, his heart beat thumps at a rhythm that's easy to follow and nice to hear, plus he's soft.

Downside? He fucking snores and wakes you up in the middle of a dream about space bears and the intergalactic lion police.

But Ryan, he loves them all so very much.

He wonders if the others really want him in the group. It's not like he's bringing something to the table that the others aren't already and he feels like a PTA mom that brought pasta to the meeting while three other moms did the same. But no one ate his pasta and now he's sad.

Ryan feels like he’s an extra, a behind the scenes cameraman that can be easily replaced.

But then he found something no one else does, he also found out why Ray fell asleep so easily a few nights ago. His voice when he murmurs song lyrics makes his chest rumble like a bass playing through a wall. It's a soothing kind of sound that lulls his boys to sleep almost instantly. It makes Michael’s pouty sleep face melt so he looks less threatening, Ray’s insomnia seems to be nonexistent when he rests his head on Ryan's chest. For the first time in a while Ryan feels good about himself about his place in the group. I mean if Michael wakes up in a good mood, he won't annoy a certain British prick, which means Jack gets to eat breakfast in peace. And if Ray feels well rested he's more willing to get achievements and edit videos which means Geoff won't be on his ass for work. It's a small thing really, but to Ryan, he feels like he's missing piece.

And for once, he doesn't feel so bad anymore.


End file.
